                (A) This invention is a new and unique way to load fishing line onto a fishing reel when by yourself.        (B) Many times a fisherman will find themselves alone at home or alone in the field and have to reload a fishing reel spool and have no means to do so without help. There are several problems involved when trying to fill a fishing reel spool, especially when by yourself or alone in the field. It is hard to keep the line supply spool stationary and difficult to be able to put pressure on a line supply spool to allow tight winding onto a fishing reel spool. Also it is hard working with different sized line supply spools. There are many different sizes both in width and height. Additionally, a fishing reel line loader should be able to be used with all types of fishing reels and line test.        